


血肉苦弱 The Flesh is Weak

by SophieZhang



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I AM I, M/M, OOC, 复健之作, 自嗨+速写+话疗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: I wanted to be protected and loved… But I was alone. My only choice was to survive.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

[1]  
就当维吉尔要把阎魔刀插入自己体内那一刻，他停住了，并非什么灵光一闪或者突然顿悟，只是他想到，当人类和恶魔割离，他还是维吉尔吗。

他的体能甚至不足以让他在站立那么一会，他跪坐在地上，用阎魔刀撑住自己，背后的画像仿若注视着他。他回头，油画剥落了大半，母亲的目光影影绰绰。

他厌弃自己的软弱和无力，他诅咒自己落败苟且的命运，但他无法松手，妈妈，妈妈留给他的，体内流淌的血脉。

我没有地方可去了。

维吉尔跌落在地上。

他不想作为恶魔死去，也不想作为人类死去，他是维吉尔，也只是维吉尔。如果他舍弃掉自己软弱的血肉，他便永远无法确认他自身，也配不上他作为斯巴达和伊娃孩子的存在，他荣耀过也落魄过的岁月，他拥有过的感情，什么都不是了。

他作为维吉尔诞生于这个世界，也会作为维吉尔离开这个世界。

[2]  
维吉尔想着他接下来要做什么，如果他不打算分割自身的话。

阎魔刀自身也带着蓬勃的力量，他失去它的时候这柄刀身零落入泥潭，现在看起来光亮如新宛如初生，他无力去追寻都发生了什么，他只知道这代表他还能撑一段时间。

维吉尔想着再次杀回魔界，也许这才是他的唯一归宿，他习惯于沾满血腥气和恶孽的土地，他匍匐于对力量的渴望，魔界是个合适的地方。

又或许他应该去找但丁，他的兄弟，再找对方打一架，这是他唯一知道能和对方一起做的事。最多也就是这次的情况不太妙，以一人的死亡终结，或者他们都死了。而这正是维吉尔所期望的结果，他确信但丁也是这样想的。

维吉尔踉跄的站起，蹒跚的向大门走去，他不知道如何停止，他也没有停歇之地，他只能一直孤独的走下去，挺直脊梁，去迎接他悲剧的落幕，如果可以，他也希望自己能死的弘大一些，至少，他不是一个直到死去仍败于兄弟之手的男人。


	2. Chapter 2

[3]  
维吉尔找到但丁位置的时候，太阳东升又西落又再次升起，红色剥落的墙壁昭显着光阴的流逝，人间与魔界的时间划分并不一样，而维吉尔也并不确定他与但丁分离了多久，他的手指按在门上，难得有一些忐忑不安，他对但丁的感情永远都是最深沉的秘密，即便伤痕累累，放在一旁就能置若罔闻。

维吉尔没料想推开门也是需要勇气的。我不为什么，他这样告诉自己，我只是来找但丁打一架，不论输赢，如果我还有机会，我就去魔界，我还有事情要做。

但我不想再次落败。维吉尔抿紧了唇，他不会设想但丁这些年来毫无进步，他本身的打算是分割自己的人类面，然后以恶魔的形态挑战但丁，只要舍弃软弱无力的那一部分，他就能重回强盛。但既然他选择了另一条路，这条路也许更坎坷，他也得走下去，他也得给自己一个交代——和但丁打一场，生，去魔界；死，命丧黄泉。

他和但丁战斗是意义非凡的。维吉尔深吸一口气，他甚至把兜帽摘了下来，挺直脊背握紧刀刃，他的眼睛充满期待和光亮，他渴望看见但丁。

维吉尔推开了门。

屋子里空无一人。

站在门口的男人愣住了。

[4]  
有些许的光透过彩色玻璃窗照射下来，虽然屋子里杂乱不堪，浑浊的空气混杂着灰尘如同死沉的黏胶。维吉尔走上前，手指擦过红木桌面，并没有留下什么印记，显示不久前被使用过，立放着的女性画像吸引了他的注意，他拿起来，这个笑容是妈妈。

他注视了一会相框，然后妥帖的放下。他推开椅子直接坐下，面料很软，风餐露宿受够了坚硬岩石的维吉尔觉得很舒服，阎魔刀被他放在膝上，也许他应该等一会。

[5]  
但丁托着披萨盒子即将走进事务所时警觉的发现有人进入了他的地盘，他耸耸肩，并没有放在心上，有可能是莫里森，也有可能是蕾蒂或者翠西，甚至帕蒂乃至不入流的恐怖小说推销员。他惯例用脚踢开门，隐约看到有人占据了他的宝座时还挑了下眉，从外面侵入的光亮让他看清了闯入者。

垂下来的白色头发搭在他熟悉又陌生的脸上，上面纵横着黑色崩裂的纹路，如同被毁灭后贫瘠的土地。身子是歪斜的，背部勉强抵住椅子靠背，左手松松的垂下，就像要坠落下来的鸟。但丁能听到清浅起伏的呼吸声，并不平稳，时缓时促。蓝色的光亮环绕着对方，守卫着宁静。

但丁没有发生任何声音，于他连呼吸都是奢侈的，只有胸腔里的心脏雷鸣般作响。

他很轻很轻迈步走向桌后的人，直到他发觉对方没有回应他的出现的原因是源于陷入了浅眠。还有三步之距的时候魔力凝聚的剑刃朝他袭来，但丁侧身躲过了大半，还有几只无伤大雅的透过他的肩胛，他看见桌后的人几乎是即刻惊醒，脸上的警惕和惊惶清晰可见，另一只手提着的武器就要出鞘——

“嘿，嘿，没事，没事。”但丁的大脑告诉他应该及时躲避可能来临的攻击，但他的身体行动的更快，他瞬身按住了要起身的男人，手搭在对方的肩膀上，他更近的看到那双睁大的蓝绿色瞳孔，透明且焦距模糊，警惕仍在，却不是放在他的身上，而是望着前方，望着未知的威胁和遥不可及的敌人。

“…维吉尔。”但丁抽动着喉头喊出这个名字，他能感觉手掌下的肩膀在僵硬的颤动，他的声音终于让维吉尔把目光投向了他，不过眼眸依旧是溃散的，幻影剑的自发攻击本该唤醒他的战斗意识，但剑士却溺水一样在安眠中无法自拔。

他太累了，太累了，不论是从魔界爬回人间，还是抢夺阎魔刀，再来是找到但丁，制定好未来的计划，这些事情就已经耗费了他所有的精力，让他在奄奄一息中沉浮。“你很累吗，你累了吗，那就休息一下吧，维吉尔，休息一下吧。”温暖低沉干燥的声音在维吉尔耳边响起，他出奇的提不起一点防卫意识，他再次阖上了眼睛。

但丁手下的肩头再次垮了下去，这次幻影剑没有再出现。猎人的另一只手拨开兄长黏在额头的白发，青黑的疲惫掩合在眼帘下。

维吉尔。

维吉尔。

但丁缓缓的蹲下，他拉起兄弟的一只手，舒展僵直的手指，手掌是印下的深刻甲痕伤口，并没有很快愈合。他把脸贴在凉透的手心，最冰冷的爱与恨，酝酿成最热的泪。


	3. Chapter 3

[6]  
维吉尔睁眼的时候迅速聚拢起幻影剑，这几乎是他的本能了。他一扭头就看见呆愣的看着他的但丁，他皱了皱眉头，“…放手。”

但丁放开他站了起来，维吉尔隐约听到他嘀咕了一句“五分钟都没有”，剑士没有在意，撑着桌子站起来，阎魔刀紧紧握在手上。

“你从哪…拿到阎魔刀的？”维吉尔看过去，但丁苦恼的揉着额头。

“这本来就是我的东西。”维吉尔的拇指摩挲着刀身，“我只是拿了回来。”

“不是，我是说你把尼禄，就是本来拿着这把刀的人，他怎么了？”

维吉尔皱起了眉头，他的记忆并不完整，毕竟那时候他也是出于浑浑噩噩的状态，何况他也并不会在意敌人的死活。“也许死了。”他随口说道。

彭然而起的魔力让维吉尔咬紧了牙关。他的旁边，红色的火焰攀沿在但丁的皮肤上。

“你…杀了他？”但丁的话语如同金铁砸下，愤怒的情绪蔓延至整个房间。

维吉尔不知道自己是不是笑了起来，他的身体因为兴奋而战栗，沉静的心脏终于跳动了起来对于战斗的渴望急迫的淹没了他。阎魔显露出白色的刀身，刀鞘被扔在地上，直指但丁，“你一点也没长大吗，弟弟，因为这点小事生气？”

他看到熟悉的叛逆同样出现在但丁的手上，维吉尔毫不犹豫的攻了上去，这就是最好的时候，生命在金铁交锋中舞动不休，能和他匹配的，只有但丁！

接下叛逆的招式让维吉尔的手臂酸痛，痛苦却让他周身的幻影剑越发明亮，但丁言语上的机锋也无法阻止他撞碎几面墙后再度冲上去——

“尼禄是你的儿子！”他听到但丁喊道。

“儿子对我来说什么也不是！”维吉尔同样叫嚣回去，他已经有一条手不能动了，只用一只手有些吃力，但丁压在他的上方，叛逆和阎魔交错在他们中央。

“维吉尔，告诉我，我只要一个回答，你真的杀了尼禄？”但丁的询问让维吉尔皱起了眉头，他不认识什么叫尼禄的人类，如果只是那个占据他武器的敌人的话，维吉尔艰难的回想了一番，“...没有。”他对做过的事会供认不讳从不隐瞒，反之亦然。

他的兄弟收敛了他的杀意，维吉尔一寸一寸的把叛逆推了回去，他还没打尽兴呢，但丁的收手让他很不愉快。

但丁一屁股坐在地上，脸上带着难以言喻的表情，维吉尔这才想起但丁所说的话，“谁是我的儿子？”

“尼禄！”但丁像是自暴自弃一样，“你就是从他那拿走的阎魔刀！你对那孩子有什么印象吗？”

“没有。”维吉尔飞快的回答，一个沾着恶魔气息的人类，或者就是恶魔？他第一次见，为什么要有印象。

如果他的孩子，还活着的话…

维吉尔沉默了下来。

“看来你是想起来什么了。”但丁抹了一把头发。

“...我的孩子，是个人类。”维吉尔停顿了好一会才说道，那些绝望悲哀的时刻，宛如黑色的噩梦盘踞在身体的某一个角落，被迫送走最珍惜的东西，留下自己孑然一身。

“他觉醒了，可以吗。”这就解释了为什么维吉尔在混沌中会误以为对方是个恶魔，“别告诉我你因为他最开始是个人类就把小孩扔了，不会吧维吉尔不会吧。”

不是的！维吉尔捂住自己额头，不是的！我尽力了！我让…把他带走的！我努力让他活下来了的！为此我——

“...维吉尔？维吉尔？”有人试图攥住他即将把阎魔捅入自己肚子的手，维吉尔一把甩开按倒对方，阎魔刀深深插入对方耳旁的地板，“你——根本——不知道——我经历了什么——！但丁！”

蒙蒂斯，恶魔，王座，镣铐和枷锁，那些本该忘却的记忆，只是略微提及就让衰败的剑士目眦尽裂，牙齿都要咬碎。

一只带着皮革的手贴在他的脸上，传递着维吉尔身心抗拒的讯息，无需恐惧。

盛怒中维吉尔几乎要喘不上气，“…你什么都没有失去，但丁。”他唯有说出一句，但丁看起来是想要反驳或者辩解，却只是张张口，咽下了所有苦涩。

维吉尔坐回原位，头痛已经缓解了不少，“我应该砍了他一只手。”他慢慢的说道。

“把阎魔刀给我。”但丁苦恼的皱起眉头，朝着他伸出手。

维吉尔嘲讽的牵起嘴角，“如果你想要什么，你就得自己去拿。”

但丁站了起来，“我们得去看看尼禄怎么样了。你说的太模糊了。”

维吉尔发觉这个时候他只能暂时听但丁的，考虑到涉及的两个一个是他弟弟一个是他可能的儿子，他忍住了自己反射性的抗拒，“去哪。”

“佛图纳。”但丁看着他，“你有什么印象吗？”

维吉尔想了一下，还是摇了摇了头，他本来…就不知道他的孩子被送到了哪。


	4. Chapter 4

[7]  
佛图那，到达这个地方的时候维吉尔才想起他曾经来过这，“我来这儿找过父亲的记录。”他这么对但丁说，听到回答的但丁反而显得更局促了些，在维吉尔眼里对方似乎更尖锐了。

“这可真是个纪念意义深刻的地方呀。”但丁的语气里带着嘲讽，维吉尔皱着眉头看了他一眼。

依托阎魔刀，两人直接到达了车库的门口，但丁探查了一番，没有人，“可能去医院了。”久居人间的猎人想了想。

医院？仅仅是这个名词就让维吉尔有些恍惚，人类的处理方式。他并不觉得自己适合去这种地方。

“我们…偷偷的去。”但丁仿若看出了他的不合作，眼神从他重新戴上的兜帽和破烂的袍子上划过。维吉尔抿紧了唇，为自己无法对但丁的话语做出回应而苦闷，他也无法忘记那双凝视过的他的灰蓝眼睛，那里曾经承载着善意，作为父亲的他却将此染上血色。

我才是差点毁掉他的人，没有力量我无法保护任何东西。

这个想法让维吉尔摇摇欲坠，他能感觉胸膛的伤口裂开了更大的缝隙，死亡的湿冷萦绕着他。

“维吉尔？”但丁疑惑的声音让维吉尔重新站直，他花了很短的时间重新整理好思绪才抬头看向他的兄弟。

“我们一起去。”他说。

[8]  
但丁知道自己应该控制一下自己的脾性，至少不要在维吉尔面前显露太多，不然这家伙肯定会肆无忌惮的嘲笑他愚蠢幼稚。

但当他看到肉眼可见衰败弱化的维吉尔时他很难不怒气高涨血压拉满。

蒙蒂斯。他把这个名字在嘴里碾碎了一遍又一遍，最终下场居然只是封印的渣滓。

椅子上的维吉尔只安静了几分钟，随后仅仅几句他们再次刀刃相向不死不休，但丁已经过分谨慎了，他发现维吉尔张扬的战意只会让这个人脸上的裂痕进一步深刻，他不知道那是什么，但他知道那绝对不是什么好东西。

尼禄是维吉尔的孩子，想到这个但丁就有再开瓶酒的冲动，混杂着被背叛的苦涩和孤独一人的凄凉。但看起来他的兄弟也像新上任一样，一点印象也没有；他又看到维吉尔知道了尼禄是自己孩子的表情，温暖眷恋，他没想到他的兄弟也有如此柔软的时候。他努力不让自己去想别的事，只是注视着维吉尔低垂的面容，不然让就要被逼的发疯了。

毕竟是维吉尔的孩子，连魔人都无法做到，更多的还是倾向于一个人类，维吉尔不是一个会留手的人，他们决定去看看这个遭难的小伙子。

在但丁的观察下维吉尔居然还有些害怕，连手腕都是颤抖的，维吉尔不敢见到那个孩子，因为他做了不好的事。

你捅我肚子一刀时可没想这么多。但丁觉得自己像是又变成了动画片里的小孩子，一点点小事就能无理取闹斤斤计较。

在医院里但丁的兴致并没有提的很高，“需要恢复，不过没有生命危险。”魔人的血统终究还是帮了大忙。他出去同尼禄家的小姑娘打了个招呼，让她拦一下可能的医生和护士。他再进门时，看见他的哥哥出了神一般看着床上闭着眼的尼禄，略微倾身，手指划过男孩的脸，一如风划过颤抖的书页。

但丁在悲哀之余又有些快乐，他觉得尽管出了这么多事自己还是能爱着维吉尔的，即便对方可能看不见他。不过无所谓，他也只能在看见维吉尔的时候继续爱他，当他看不见他的时候，他的心底只有不断增长的恨意和绝望。

[9]  
病房的门被小声的敲起，但丁扭头看过去，门口是姬莉叶小声的推开了一条缝，抱歉的看着但丁，“有两个人，我觉得他们很重要，可以进来吗。”看起来她很是相信但丁的威慑力，猎人皱着眉点了点头，余光看见维吉尔侧身躲进了阴影里。

两位女性，长相非常普通，平凡到泯然于众人，穿着佛图那的红色长裙，光是看见屋子里的但丁就瞬间僵硬了动作，姬莉叶已经抢先一步介绍了起来，手掌对着站位稍前的一位女性，“这位说她是尼禄的妈妈。”

屋子里静默了一瞬，直至维吉尔打破了沉默，“不是。”站在阴影中男人，存在感却一点也没减弱，当他踏出来时，谁都能看出他的嫌恶与讥讽，“谁派你的来的，说谎者。”

那位女性瑟缩起来，嗫嚅的开口，居然是叫出了男人的名字，那张表情几乎是强颜欢笑了，“维吉尔，是吗，也许你是忘记了我…我…”下一秒她就说不出话来了，阎魔刀架离她的脖子只有三指距离，但丁的手卡在中央，鲜血淌下来。

“至少听完不是吗，万一真的有，什么不为人知的雨后小故事呢。”红衣的男人眼睛眯成一条缝，手抓着阎魔，用力到刀刃陷入的越来越深。

[10]  
被阻止了攻击欲望的维吉尔一如既往的皱眉，为他永远不听指挥的兄弟。

恶魔并不是肥沃的物种，可龙具有二元性的特征，他知道尼禄是怎么被创造出来的，他就更知道他是和谁一起完成这件事的。虽然愚蠢的家伙从来没有变过。

“愚蠢。”维吉尔轻点了一下嘴唇，然后看向对方，“为什么你认为你不是尼禄的父亲？”

“我不是。”虽然不明所以，但丁还是回答了兄长的问题，“我没有和其他人…”

维吉尔不想理他的弟弟了，他把阎魔刀抽了回来，几乎切掉但丁半个手掌，全是这个人自己的错，抓的太死了。

“愚蠢，但丁。”这次维吉尔没有喃喃自语，就是让但丁听到。阎魔刀被撤走而幻影剑封锁了僵硬在中间女人的所有逃离路径，只要心思转动就能奏效，他冷眼看着退却的女性——抑或是披着人类外皮的魅魔，“你来这里干什么，莫妮卡。”

“哦，我叫莉莉丝，我并不知道你说的是谁…”

“既然斯巴达之子都在这，我觉得我们可以直接告诉他们，莫妮卡。”反而是站在后方的女性发了声，魔力在她的皮肤上涌动，恢复了本来的样子，身着黑色皮衣的金发美丽女性，和维吉尔记忆中的回忆类似。

“翠西…”有人说出了她的名字。

“再玩玩不是更好吗？”中央的女性腰背瞬间挺直，全身在顷刻间散落为吱吱作响的小蝙蝠，逃窜出幻影剑的攻击范围站在了和翠西同一线的位置，绿色的长发从她的肩膀披散下来，女式小西装包裹着完美的身材，水瞳的大眼睛眨了眨，“许久不见，斯巴达之子们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我这写的都啥呀，溜了溜了，下次再改，不想再看了。
> 
> [莫妮卡 Morrigan Aensland 卡普空2d格斗游戏恶魔战士的角色，美丽的女魅魔，偶尔被国外（直男）粉丝拿来和3v凑cp，卡普空vs漫威中有出场和但丁搭档]


End file.
